In Kisshu's Darkest Hour
by 9LivesDeuce
Summary: What would Kisshu do if Ichigo had put him down harder than ever. Read to find out. Based off of Megadeth's "In my Darkest Hour". Rated T for suicide.


**"In Kisshu's Darkest Hour"**

A Tokyo Mew Mew songfic based off of "In my Darkest Hour" by Megadeth

Me: Hey everyone, S1ayer here, This my debut to the world of , so please be kind.

Ichigo: Why am I here?

Me: Ichigo! how did you get here?

Ichigo: Front door.

Me: Get out, this fic is about Kisshu!

Kisshu: I heard my name.

Me: Shut up both of you, now disclaimer, Kisshu.

Kisshu: S1ayer does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or In my Darkest Hour, they're own by Mia Ikumi, and Dave Mustaine.

Me: Roll it!

It was an ordinary day in Tokyo for both Ichigo Momomiya and Kisshu. Kisshu was bugging Ichigo to let him take her out on a date, but again, Ichigo put him down, and Kisshu went down...hard.

"Kish, for the last time, I do not ever want to go out hell, even be wed to you, if we were the last forms of intelegent life on this planet, and both our races depended on us engauging in coitus to be saved from extiction, I still wouldn't be with you!" Bitched Ichigo.

Without a word Kisshu teleported to an undisclosed location (his mother's house) where he lay sobbing his eyes out, and listening to Megadeth's "In my Darkest Hour" over, and over again.

(Intro to "In my Darkest Hour" by Megadeth plays)

"If that bitch Ichigo doesn't want me, the fine, I'll take the easy way out." said Kisshu between sobs.

After Kisshu said this, he took a piece of paper, a pen, a shikigami, and an object, on the piece of paper, he wrote:

Dear Koneko-chan,

In my hour of need, ha, no your're not there.

And though I reached out for you, wouldn't lend a hand.

Through the darkest hour, you're grace did not shine on me, feels so cold, very cold, no one cares for me.

Did you ever think I'd get lonely? Did you ever think that I needed love? Did you ever think, stop thinking, you're the only one I'm thinking of?

You'll never know how hard I tried, to find my space to satisfy you too.

Things will be better, when I'm dead and gone, don't try to understand, knowing you, I'm probably wrong.

But, oh, how I lived my life for you, 'till you turn away. Now as I die for you, my flesh still crawls as I breathe your name.

All these years, I thought I was worng, but now I know it was you. Raise your head, Raise your face, your eyes, tell me who you think you are?

I walk, I walk alone to the promised land. There's a better place for me, but it's far, far away.

Everlasting life for me, in a perfect world, but I gotta die first, please Kami sent me on my way.

Time has a way of taking time. Loneliness is not only felt by fools.

Alone, I call to ease the pain, yearning to be held by you. Alone, so alone, I'm lost, consumed by the pain, the pain, the pain, the pain.

Won't you hold me again? You just laughed, ha-ha, Bitch!

My whole life is work built on the past, the time has come, when all things shall pass, this one good thing passed away.

Love and Bruises,

Kisshu

P.S.: I hope you think what you've driven me to do Ichigo, you bitch.

After Kisshu finished writing the note, he activated the shikigami, and instructed it to give the note to Ichigo, a minute after the shikigami left, he picked up a knife, posistioned it to where his heart is located.

But before he did something stupid, a figure appeared before him, but he thought it was his imagination, so before dying, he muttered:

"Ja, Ja-ne, Koneko-chan." said Kisshu, slowly before fading into the cold embrace of death.

One week later, at a cemetary next to the park where the Cafe is located at, Kisshu's funeral was held, Ichigo, the other mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, and Taruto attended, sob were exchanged, and tears dropped.

After the service, Ichigo stayed behind, she put her hand on his head stone, and said:

"Kish, Gomenasai, I didn't want this to happen, but I couldn't stop you, we'll be together again."

And with that, she left, with a face full of tears, and a broken heart.

Me: That's the end of my first fic, please Read and review, no flames, and look out for the sequel: "Ichigo fades to black", see ya.


End file.
